What Took You So Long
by VergilsPrincess
Summary: Three young children go through life changing events one goes missing but when he comes back to disrupt the other two what will happen will he do as planned with the girl and kill his brother or will she get in teh way of his plans if so what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

What Took You So Long (Virgil Love Story)  
By:Vergil▓sPrincess Info/Chapter 1

Name: Stephanie Kady Age: 21 Height: 5▓2 Weight: 110 Hair: Strawberry Blond Eyes: Hazel but changes to grayish blue at times Race: Half Demon Occupation: Demon hunter alongside Dante Personality: A fun party girl who smiles all the time to hide her true feelings because she doesn▓t like to show them. If she is angered or pissed off that person will be in a world of hurt or possibly dead.  
Looks: You are what they call a Blond Bombshell you are a size two with a 40C bra size so most guys aren▓t looking at your face when talking to you except Dante because he lives with you.  
Past: When you were little your mom would tell you stories of a great man named Sparda and your father who fought against the darkness and evil to seal it al away. You knew of your powers at a young age your mother didn▓t keep that from you as you were trained to control them. After training one day you were taking a shortcut through the woods when you noticed two boys playing. You wanted to play with them because you never really had friends. ⌠Can I Play?■ You asked as they looked up at you noticing your presence. ⌠Girls can▓t play a game like this because they▓ll get hurt right Virgil?■ The boy in red said ⌠Yeah Dante your right she would get hurt■ the one known as Virgil said. ⌠I can handle whatever this childish game of yours your playing■ you said with a smirk. ⌠Then prove it■ Virgil said crossing his arms. ⌠Fine... then fight me■ you said looking dead at the boy. ⌠I▓m not going to fight a girl■ Virgil said turning his head away from your gaze. He▓s kind of cute you thought to yourself. ⌠What are you a chicken or something■ you said sarcastically making chicken sounds this apparently worked and ticked him off enough to have him come after you you jumped in the air landed on his shoulders wrapped your legs around his neck and threw yourself backwards let go at the last second and landed on your feet while Virgil was on his back in pain. ⌠Now can I play?■ you asked innocently ⌠Wow Virgil she kicked you butt■ Dante said running to his brother ⌠Shut up■ Virgil said to Dante pushing him away. ⌠Well my name is Stephanie but you can call me Steph■ you said smiling. ⌠Hey Steph can you teach me how to do that■ Dante asked with a puppy dog face. ⌠Sure I have training tomorrow morning if you guys want to come meet me here in the morning■ you said ⌠OK■ Dante said excitedly ⌠Whatever■ Virgil said a bit of pink on his face. Ever since that day you Virgil and Dante were inseparable your mom and their mom became good friends. You also noticed that even though Dante and Virgil were twins there were a lot of differences between them Virgil learned something the first time he saw it while Dante took a little longer to learn it. You and Virgil also became closer than friends Dante was eating lunch with your mom and his mom you and Virgil just finished and went for a walk. You were talking when he told you to close your eyes you did as you felt his arms go over your shoulders and something cold hit your neck. ⌠Open■ you heard Virgil say you obeyed and opened your eyes to see a silver necklace with a crown charm and an S with a fairy attached to it you did the only thing you could do you wrapped your arms around his waist and hugged him saying thank you over and over again.■Yourwelcome"■ he said. After that you and Virgil were inseparable you took walks together and did everything except go to the bathroom sleep and take showers together until one day. You were heading home from training to change then go hang out with Virgil and Dante. When you got home your mother was on the floor dead the whole house was ripped apart and you didn▓t know what to do but run. You then noticed a big cloud of black smoke at Dante and Virgil▓s house. All of a sudden you felt weird you looked at your hands and noticed they had become scaly and that you had wings you started to fly and guessed that this was your demon form when you got to the boys house Dante was in the middle of the yard unconscious Virgil was no where in sight and Eva was in a pool of blood you ran over to her and asked her what was wrong because she was still breathing. ⌠Take...care...of...my...boys■ she said as she took her last breath and died. ⌠Please don▓t go■ you said crying for the first time in your life. You ran to Dante and picked him up flying to an abandoned warehouse and taking care of him until he woke up. Ever since then you have been living together and you also never took the necklace that Virgil gave you off. Dante had given you a bracelet which you promised you would never take off it had a heart and a key on it because he knew you liked stuff like that. You also have been having dreams of Virgil and in each dream he seemed a little older like you were watching him grow up but some of the dreams didn▓t make sense but they gave you a sense that he wasn▓t dead.

STORY START ⌠DANTE■ you screamed noticing that your sword was missing. ⌠You called■ he said poking his head into the hallway. ⌠Where.Is.It■ you asked a deadly tone in your voice ⌠Ahhh...I plead the fifth■ he said running ⌠I▓ll kill you■ you said running and grabbing him by the collar. ⌠One more time where is it■ you asked with a smile Dante all to well ⌠Ok ok it▓s on the coffetable...at Enzo▓s. he said fixing his shirt ⌠Why is it at Enzo▓s■ you asked confused/angry. ⌠He grabbed yours instead of mine■ he said ⌠Oh so what are you doing?■ you asked ⌠What do you mean■ he asked ⌠GO GET MY SWORD!!!!■ you yelled walking away. ⌠...Women■ Dante mumbled walking to the door . ⌠I need a break■ you said getting dressed after your shower. You put on a red mini skirt with a red halter tank that tied around your neck and ended right before you belly button then you went downstairs and laid on the couch to watch some TV and ended up falling asleep to have yet another dream but you were in this one. Virgil was walking towards you and in your dream you said his name before you felt a blow against your head and the dream faded.

Strangers POV ⌠Your brother isn▓t home but a girl is there master Virgil■ a man with scars on one side of his face and head said. ⌠I will handle her Archam you take care of my brother■ Virgil had said. ⌠Yes sir■ Arkham said vanishing as Virgil appeared in front of Devil May Cry. ⌠It▓s been a while Stephanie■ he said entering the shop. He walked over to the desk to see a picture of all three of them Virgil's arms tightly around Stephanie▓s waist and Dante making gagging faces. He then heard shuffling and looked over to see Stephanie asleep. ⌠Virgil■ you said not knowing you said it out loud shocking him but then he noticed you still had the necklace on with both of the charms on the small silver chain. He walked over mumbled a sorry and hit you in the head with the hilt of his sword. He picked you up bridal style taking you out of the shop and vanishing as he sensed his brother coming. Not knowing that Stephanie▓s bracelet had fallen off. 


	2. Chapter 2

What Took You So Long Chapter 2

Stephanie▓s POV You felt like you were being carried but when you opened your eyes all you could see was darkness you were blindfolded. ⌠Who are you?■ you asked to the person carrying you. ⌠That's not important right now■ a males voice that sounded familiar but you couldn▓t put your finger on it. ⌠I would like to know and where is Dante■ you asked you noticed the persons grip got tighter when you asked where Dante was. ⌠I▓m not telling you and I could careless where that fool is■ he said in a low growl. You just tried to think who he was when you stopped moving you heard another voice this one was creepy ⌠I see you got her Master Vir...■ he started to say someone's name but didn▓t finish. ⌠Arkham get dinner prepared me and Stephanie have much to talk about■ as you felt yourself moving again while hearing a door open. You were walking a long time before he stopped opened a door and set you on a bed. ⌠Can we please take the blindfold off this is more darkness than when my eyes are closed■ you asked frustrated. ⌠Yes but...you have to promise something■ the male said ⌠What's that■ you asked as you felt the blindfold come off but lips against your own. You couldn▓t believe your eyes it was Virgil it was really him he was here with you but...why did he come back now if he was alive all that time. When he pulled away you noticed something different in his eyes something much colder then when they were kids but you still had feelings for him. ⌠Virgil...why■ you asked looking into his icy blue eyes ⌠What do you mean why?■ he said not knowing what you were talking about. ⌠Why did you leave when your mother was killed■ you said getting mad your eyes changing to the grayish blue color. ⌠You wouldn▓t understand Stephanie I▓ve tried to put memories of my wretched mother and foolish little brother behind me...but it was different with you I couldn▓t get your memory to leave and it interfered with my mission to gain power. So I did the only thing I could I brought you here to rule with me■ he said as he captured your lips in a passionate kiss. You kissed back not having a care in the world as long as you were with him you would rule with him even if it meant killing you had him again and you weren▓t going to lose him not for anything. His tongue ran across your bottom lip asking for entrance you decided to play with him a little not opening he smirked enjoying your playfulness but had a game he could play of his own he ran his hand up your thigh caressing it softly making you let out a small moan he shot his tongue in your mouth the minute you moaned and you pouted a little but enjoyed it anyway. You got tired of him being in control and flipped him over he was shocked at this but gave you a look only a devil could muster. ⌠Still as strong as ever I see■ he whispered in your ear while you were lightly kissing his neck. You ran your hands up and down his chest outlining his perfection. ⌠Your not so bad yourself■ you said capturing his lips once more while dry humping him which you could REALLY tell was exciting him. He couldn▓t take it anymore he flipped your over and was about to rip your clothes off when there was a knock at the door. ⌠WHAT!!!■ he screamed making you see how deprived he was all these years. ⌠...Master Virgil dinner is ready■ a voice came from the other side of the door. ⌠We will be right there■ he said looking at you frustration visibly on his fine features. ⌠It▓s ok we can still have dessert■ you said in a sexy seductive voice that made his whole body shiver. ⌠You have clothes in that closet pick something and I will be outside your door■ he said with a smirk that you didn▓t like very well. You walked over to the closet fixing your top and skirt as you went. When you opened the closet you couldn▓t believe the dresses were beautiful. The one you picked was short in the front going to the middle of your thigh and was longer in the back it was black and dark purple on the edges the shoes were the same color when you walked out Virgil couldn▓t believe it you looked perfect in the dress he just wanted to rip it off and have you right there but that would have to wait. he told himself as he grabbed your hand and lead you to the dining area in his huge mansion. When you entered the dining hall you noticed two other people a girl with brown hair and red eyes she was glaring at you for some reason and you knew you weren▓t going to take it for long Virgil noticed and put his arm around your waist this seemed to anger the girl more so you devised a plan. The other was a man he looked normal except for the side of his one face it looked burned. ⌠Stephanie this is Arkham and Sarah■ he said pointing to both. ⌠Nice to meet you■ you said with fake kindness in your voice that made Virgil smirk. You sat right next to him and ate peacefully having talks about when you and Virgil would fight all the time and how you got the necklace which angered Sarah a little but no one noticed but you. When you were all done eating you noticed Virgil staring at you. ⌠What?■ you asked innocently with a finger to your lips. ⌠Arkham you and Sarah can clean this up me and Stephanie have to attend to some things■ he said giving you a sexy smirk making your whole body go numb. As he got up he noticed you didn▓t. ⌠Are you coming■ he asked a bit annoyed ⌠I can▓t walk that smirk of yours made my legs go numb■ you said smiling up at him. Arkham just looked at you but Sarah was ready to attack you Virgil won▓t carry her she is just another slut to him Sarah thought while glaring at you. Without a word you found yourself in Virgil▓s strong arms again being carried to the door. You looked back to see a smirk on Arkham▓s face and Sarah▓s jaw dropped with a look of defeat in her eyes. When you were outside of the door you heard Virgil say ⌠You can be a very manipulative person Stephanie■ while smirking down at you. ⌠I learn from the best■ you said kissing his neck you wanted to change positions while he was carrying you so you started squirming he noticed and was surprised when you wrapped your legs around his waist and arms around his neck. ⌠Now that's better■ you said lowering your lips to meet his in a fiery kiss he wrapped his arms around your waist to hold you up. It was like the minute you looked in his eyes you had no fear or worry as long as you were with him nothing else mattered Dante, Enzo, or your sword. You felt Virgil pull one of his arms away from your waist and turn the door handle he quickly got inside kicked the door shut and slammed your back against it. You moaned in pleasure making him smirk against your lips he was going to enjoy this. You already had his jacket and vest off he on the other hand threw you on the bed crawled up to you and began kissing you again one thing that was clear in your mind was where this was going and you weren▓t quite ready for that yet ⌠Vir..Virgil■ he looked up at you ⌠I▓m not ready yet.■ you said looking away. You felt him put his hand on your cheek and turn you to look at him there was disappointment in his eyes but he understood. ⌠Are you mad■ you asked him looking him in the eyes ⌠No I can▓t be mad at you your the only person I can▓t get mad at■ he said kissing you one last time before getting up. ⌠Where are you going■ you asked confused. ⌠I have to get Arkham to do something for me I▓ll be back■ he said walking out the door. Wonder what it is you thought getting up and going to the bathroom after grabbing a pair of pajamas from the drawer. You got out and put on a long pair of black baggy pants and a tight baby blue tank. You walked out of the bathroom and saw Virgil just walked in. He looked at you and took his coat vest and pants off leaving him in his black silky boxers you blushed and got under the covers as he pulled you closer wrapping a protective arm around your waist. ⌠Goodnight■ you said kissing him ⌠Goodnight■ he said closing his eyes 


End file.
